Save the Best for Last
by Twilight Fantasy
Summary: a r/hr fanfic based on the song 'Save the Best for Last'...very fluffy short fic!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song (by Vanessa Williams) Save the Best for Last.

****

Author's Note: I was listening to this song at one-thirty in the morning and trying to fall asleep, when and idea for a fanfic hit me! So please enjoy this short, fluffy, R/Hr story! 

¤ lyrics in ~_italics~ _and squiggly lines

Save the Best for Last

Hermione walked up the aisle with a beautiful lacy gown flowing around her, and a train trailing behind. She glowed with happiness as she approached the man she would spend the rest of her life with. The audiences smiled appreciatively and several had tears of happiness glistening in their eyes. A red-haired woman up in the front pew was dabbing her face with a handkerchief, but her smile couldn't have been broader or happier. 

__

~Sometimes the snow comes down in June~

~Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon,~

Ron turned around and his voice caught in his throat. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He could barely believe that she was marrying him, especially after everything that had happened. But here she was, coming up the aisle towards him. He felt the tips of his ears turn pink and stood up straight, not able to help a little goofy grin from his face. 

~I see the passion in your eyes~

~Sometimes it's all a big surprise.~

Hermione walked gracefully over the flower petals that were strewn over the carpet. She wanted to dance for joy. It took all of her will power to keep her from running towards her soon-to-be husband. She couldn't help but be a little surprised at this day. It was actually here! 

__

~'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish~

~You'd tell me this was love,~

~It's not the way I hoped or how I planned~

~But somehow, it's enough.~

She finally reached the front of the church. Ron held his arms open to her and she stepped into his loving embrace. She moved slightly apart, but still held hands and turned to face the minister.

~And now we're standing face to face~

~Isn't this world a crazy place?~

~Just when I thought our chance had passed~

~You go and save the best for last.~

Hermione began to relive the events of the past of her experiences with Ron- when she first realized that she loved him… 

_Hermione glanced up at the common room door to see Ron come stumbling through, his face beet red, and his eyes downcast. _

"Ron! What's wrong?"

"I-I broke up with Lavender. She said that she didn't love me…but I loved her so much. I c-can't understand what I did wrong. Why did she leave me, 'Mione? Am I so…unlovable?" Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, soothing him, wishing that he would take notice of the people around him that truly cared.

"It's not your fault, Ron. I don't know why she would leave, you, but I suppose it just wasn't meant to be."

~All of the nights you came to me~

~Some silly girl had set you free,~

~You wondered how you'd make it through~

~I wondered what was wrong with you.~

"What's wrong with me? No girl seems to stay with me for more than a month. Hannah Abbott just broke up with me a few months ago. What am I going to do?" Ron's face was now extremely red and his fists were clenched, tears threatening to spill down his face. Hermione's heart ached- she had rarely seen Ron so upset. "At least I still have you, 'Mione. You'll always be my friend, right?"

~'Cause how could you give your love to someone else~

~And share your dreams with me,~

A friend… "Of course I will, Ron. I'll always be here for you," Hermione said gently, wishing she could be so much more than just a friend. 'Notice me, Ron,' she silently pleaded, but he was too caught up in his own problems. He never saw her as anything more than a friend, anyway. 

~Sometimes the very thing you're looking for~

~Is the one thing you can't see.~

_A year later…_

Hermione was taking a stroll around the Hogwarts grounds. It was late June, and she wanted to remember as much of Hogwarts as she could before she graduated. She had been seeing Ron now for almost half a year, and she couldn't remember being happier. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She stiffened and turned around, but relaxed when she realized that it was Ron. She felt his arms go around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Together, they sat on a rock by the lake, watching the sun go down. When the first few stars came out, she felt Ron move away from her. He walked around to the front of the rock and knelt in front of her. 

~But now we're standing face to face~

~Isn't this world a crazy place?~

"Ron…" Hermione said breathlessly, her heart hammering in her chest. He held her hands and looked deeply and earnestly into her eyes and began speaking.

"Hermione, you've been my friend since first year, and I've never known greater friendship or love than yours. You make my life complete, and when I'm with you, I feel like the happiest and luckiest man in the world. Please let me make you feel the same way. I love you Hermione, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Ron pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, displaying a beautiful diamond ring. Hermione didn't even look at it. She stood up, pulling Ron with her. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his passionately. 

"Yes," she murmured between their kisses. She felt Ron's arms go around her waist and pull her closer to him. Their lips met again, and they stayed locked in that embrace for what felt like an eternity. When they finally broke apart, they stayed outside, just watching the reflection of the moon and stars in the lake. Hermione leaned against him, feeling completely at peace. "I love you, Ron."

~Just when I thought our chance had passed~

~You go and save the best for last.~

~Sometimes the very thing you're looking for~

~Is the one thing you can't see.~

Hermione drifted out of her memories and back to the present. She smiled at Ron as the minister read the vows. He squeezed her hand and grinned at her, before turning back to the minister. On the sides of them were Harry, the best man, and Ginny, the maid of honour. The church full of people beamed at Ron and Hermione. Hermione had never felt so surrounded by love before.

~Sometimes the snow comes down in June~

~Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon,~

"I, Ronald Arthur Weasley, take Hermione Faith Granger as my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," Ron said, while placing a silver band on Hermione's finger.

"I, Hermione Faith Granger, take Ronald Arthur Weasley as my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," Hermione said, slipping the wedding band on Ron's finger. 

~Just when I thought our chance had passed~

~You go and save the best for last.~

"I pronounce this couple to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

Ron lifted Hermione's veil and their lips met. Their kiss was innocent and pure, but held more passion than they knew they had. Hermione's heart felt like it would burst with all the love that was flowing in and out. Just as they broke apart, doves were released, flying over the couple and into the spirals at the top of the church. It was a magical moment, to be kept forever in everyone's memory. While everyone was watching the doves, Hermione and Ron turned to each other again.

"I love you." 

~You went and saved the best for last.~

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that. As always, please review. No flames please!


End file.
